Performing video rendering can consume a significant amount of time and computing resources in a virtual reality (VR) environment. A virtual reality application may receive or generate application data. A graphics or rendering engine may then render graphics for each frame to be displayed as part of the virtual reality content. In some cases, while the graphics engine is rendering graphics for a frame, a user's head or VR headset worn by a user may move, causing the location and/or orientation information for the user's head to be inaccurate by the time the frame is output to the display.